A Day in the Life
by shipper-swabbie
Summary: So my sister prompted me to write what happens after chapter one of "Peace Talks", so obviously I wrote some domestic fluff. Spoilers abound. Harry/Karrin. Oneshot. Also Maggie and Mouse are there. Reviews give me life.


A/N: The Dresden Files is not mine, but if it were, I'd probably have "Peace Talks" finished by now.

* * *

By the time I came home, Maggie was just about to leave for school. Karrin had put her hair in two braids like Maggie liked it, and my daughter was wearing that polka-dotted Hershel school-bag I bought her last week. She had her head down and nearly knocked me over in the doorway. Mouse just breezed past the both of us. I swooped down and scooped her up.

"Now wait just one minute, missy: did you think you were going to get away without a hug?"

She looked up, and noticed that I was blocking her path. Her eyes lit and and she yelled excitedly,"Daddy!"

I'm still not used to hearing that word, I could cry every time she says it.

Every. Time. _Easily._

"I'm glad you came home." She continued, wrapping her arms around by neck for a hug.

"How do you think the math test will go today?" I asked, nuzzling my face into her hair. She smelled like Karrin's shampoo, and made me feel such a complex array of warm fuzzy feelings, I could've cried all over again.

"Murph quizzed me during breakfast." She answered, pulling away so she could look at me seriously, "I got this."

I glanced over my daughter's shoulder to Karrin who stood just behind us in the kitchen. With a towel draped over her left shoulder and still in her pyjamas (my t-shirt, her leggings), she looked a little frazzled, but she was beaming. She still had her knee brace on, too. It must of been bugging her more than she let on last night.

"That's great, Mags," I replied still staring at Karrin. I looked at my dog and noticed that Mouse's ears were perked as he sat on the doorstep, watching the road attentively. "Now hurry," I continued, "Mouse is waiting."

"I'll miss you at school today."

"I'll miss you too."

"Will you pick me up today?"

"Well you'll have to go to your after school programme this afternoon and I'll try, but Murph-"

"I know, I know," she conceded, only sounding a little disappointed.

As if on cue, Mouse let out a loud, clipped yelp and stood up, indicating that the bus was near.

"You better run. I'll see you later, Ok?" I said, setting Maggie down and patting Mouse on my way up.

"Not too later OK, Dad?" She said over her shoulder as she strode off. I only winced a little at that. I hate that even after just a month of Dadding, she's already learned that I can't always be around during the 9 to 5 stuff, no matter how much I'd like to be.

"Not too later," I replied nodding, "I promise."

Mouse and Maggie trotted down the remainder of the walkway just as the school bus rounded the corner. I watched them board the bus, I watched my daughter wave bittersweetly out the window, and I even watched until the bus pulled away and puttered over to the next block and out of sight.

After a moment or two I felt Karrin's presence beside me, small and sturdy. It took an elbow to the ribcage before I turned away from where the bus had disappeared, and smiled down at her.

"'Morning."

"'Morning," I mirrored swooping down low for a kiss. She hooked her arms around my neck and I lifted her, deepening the kiss the same swift movement. I'm not sure exactly when she hitched her legs just above my hips, but that was roughly when I closed the door with her back and pinned her there for a while.

Things escalated from there, and when we finished she said finally in a gaspy, slightly hoarse voice, "You don't have to pick me up _every_ time, you know."

I replied with a wolfish smile, "But it's so much easier to kiss you when you're up here with me. Besides, I didn't hear _you_ complaining."

She laughed in response; a bouncing, flittering thing that made my heart want to burst out of my chest, and made my ugly winter mantle scream and fight for more. I ignored the latter sensation… for now.

She tapped her fingers on the back of my neck for a beat or two while I held her. Finally she asked, "Were you planning to put me down at all, or…?"

"I will in a bit," I said simply, "Not yet, though. I like you here."

Her smile softened as she stroked my cheek, "I like you here, too."

So of course I had to kiss her again.

"How was your run?" She asked after a while when I (reluctantly) set her down. She gathered up her pants and knee brace in swift practiced motions, and put them back on with the same cool skill. I straightened myself up too, managing to watch her only with mild fascination instead of the full attention her lean, muscular form deserved.

"Well, my run was great until Carlos showed up."

"Carlos the white-council-warden, Carlos?"

"Yup." I made my way to the kitchen, and she followed me. I recounted the events of the morning while we tidied everything up together.

A moment or two after I finished filling her in, I was drying the frying pan when the weight of everything came crashing down on me. That was followed immediately by a shock of fear that I might lose all that I've built in the last month. I'd been living in a happy little bubble of soccer practices and taco Tuesdays, that my responsibilities as the watch dog of Chicago escaped my usual attentions.

Shit.

Is this going to be the time I finally get myself killed? Killed _again,_ I mean. Where would Karrin and Maggie be if I got caught between the wardens and the Fomor? Or any number of supernatural hierarchies that could potentially be at the treaty negotiations. It's not like I haven't made my fair share of enemies over the last bunch of years, any or all of which could be present. If I died, who would tell the people I loved?

I tried to keep the darkness out of my voice, but I've never really been one for subtlety. "It just never stops, does it?"

"Harry-"

"No, but really. Am I just kidding myself with all this domestic shit?"

"You barely know anything yet-"

"I know, but I have a feeling."

I may have been being a little over-dramatic, but I've been the happiest I've ever been this past month, and I was not willing to put that happiness in any kind of danger.

She paused for a moment and looked at me. Her eyes were clouded slightly by what I said, and I could tell she was searching for something positive to say in response. Instead she brought her attention to the nearest appliance and switched the dishwasher on.

We listened to the gentle whir of the machine in the otherwise silent house for what seemed like a decade. I waited until I couldn't stand it anymore, "Say what you're thinking." I asked softly, because it honestly was a request more than anything else.

Her mouth opened and shut. She looked at me for one intense half second, before turning and walking over to the fridge to file the milk away.

"How's Thomas?" She said after a beat.

I knew damn well that's not what she wanted to say _or_ know, but I answered anyway, "He's fine. He's Thomas, you know?"

I didn't tell her about the pregnancy. Not yet, anyway.

"Yeah," she said simply, "He's a lot like his brother."

"Yeah."

There was another pause.

"This whole accords thing, Harry… You've been wrong before. Just…" She trailed off, but not for long,

"Just don't let it worry you too much yet, Ok?"

"Me worried? Psshaw!"

It was weak attempt at lightening the mood, and she knew it. It must have seen some sort of success however, because I would swear I saw a smile flicker across her lips briefly. But then her gaze sharpened, and her eyes bore into me. I suddenly felt very nervous, as if she was looking into my mind, and picking out a thought to read like a library book. She's been really good at that lately.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

I couldn't lie to her, not after everything we've been through, but I also couldn't betray my brother's confidence.

"Yes. But there's a good reason, I promise."

"It's Thomas. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

Pause.

"It's ok, then." Was her response finally.

I tried not to look too shocked, but as I said: Subtle? Not me. I wasn't sure where this was going, but I never would have guessed this, and I'm sure my face showed it.

Obviously she knew I was confused, so she generously elaborated. "Listen Harry; I trust you. Completely. I know you'll tell me when you feel the time is right." She shrugged and her posture relaxed visibly, then she continued, "It's family stuff. Don't sweat it."

She's the best.

"You're the best."

"I know." She replied, grabbing my hand, "Come on."

"Come on _where_?"

"We need a shower," She instructed, leading me past her (our?) bedroom and to the en suite, "and then we need to work."

What else was I to do but follow? It's not like I had much of a choice, anyway. I'd follow her anywhere.

* * *

"What did Karrin say?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you told her about the baby?"

"Are you telling people?"

"Not people. You." Beat. "You didn't tell Karrin?"

"No! I didn't know you wanted me to!"

"Well I just assumed-"

"Ah, well Thomas you know what they say when you assume."

"Harry, don't."

"You make an ass-"

"Stop."

"Out of 'U' and-"

"Karrin's going to kill you."

I sighed deeply. "I know."

* * *

Come visit me on tumblr! cassiesullivandrake. You may find fanart there ;)


End file.
